wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silly1!/Wiki Channel Weebly: All New Series, New Music, and More!
Hey everyone! Who's excted for summer? I know we are, and it's because of Wiki Channel! With Summer comes all new things, like Wiki Channel Shows, Music, and even relationships! ---- Brand New Wiki Channel Pilots! Recently, Wiki Channel ordered two brand new pilots! No one can exactly say when thee two series are coming out, but we sure can be excited for them! Wiki Channel has brought us none stop laughs and entertainment, so were sure this won't be any different! One of the series ordered was Ackerman Agent. This, apparently, is a series like no other that we have seen on Wiki Channel. The series follows Troy Jeff who's just an ordinary boy, very intelligent, extremely mature, and talented, attending Ackerman High School. He goes to a very normal high school in a quiet but comfy town. But, one fateful night, Troy finds out the school isn’t so normal when he accidentally goes through a secret door, discovering the school is really a spy agency base disguised as a high school. After recently going through a major scandal, the agency plans to use the high school as a cover to keep their reforming agency a secret. And suddenly, Troy finds himself pulled into the madness when he is recruited to become one of the first high school spy agents. Now Troy must adjust to his spy-high life. Accompanying him is his best friend, Landon, his gym teacher who is a spy, Coach Solomon, and his new spy partner, Myra Jade, who doesn’t exactly take working with him too well. But as time goes on, Troy and Myra become an unbreakable team that always gets the job done. According to series creator and director, Austin 9393, "This show has all of the Wiki Channel attributes – friendship, humor and heart – all from the point of view of an incredibly talented and relatable cast." We can't wait to see! Starring in this series are Peyton Borough ("Teens"), as Troy Jeff, Rayelle ("Teens"), ("East Meets West"), as Myra Jade, Aiden Kristoff as Landon Pennex, Archie Cana as Coach Solomon, and Mark Christian ("NOT Another Happily Ever After") as Elliot Preston. The other series recently picked up by Wiki Channel was G.I. Jennings. Apparently, the is also another unique and not seen show on the Wiki Channel. In “G.I. Jennings,” Casey Jennings is just your average teenage girl who lives with her single mother and her younger brother, Frankie Jennings, in a small town in Boston. But, when her mother and father suddenly announce their remarriage, as an attempt to rekindle their family, the Jennings find themselves moving back to Texas where they will live on their father’s military base again, just like they did when they were infants. Not having lived on the military base in a very long time, Casey and Frankie find it hard to adjust to their new military lifestyle. With the addition of going to a new school, dealing with social life, and getting used to having two parents on the watch for them, this pair of siblings is in for a bumpy ride. According to series creator, Jessie1010, “Wiki Channel strives to bring a variety of shows to our viewers. G.I. Jennings will be a family-teen sitcom that will focus on life on the military base as well as family dynamics. There are a lot of families who live on a military base and it’s never been seen in a series before so we are very excited to be the first to do this.” The pilot will shoot in late February 2014 in consideration for a series premiere on Wiki Channel in fall 2014. Starring in this series are Mikayla Totten as Casey Jennings, Railyn Chandler as Frankie Jennings, Tia Mowree as Shannon Jennings, Joey Lavence as Greg Jennings, Elfie Turner as Kendra Fox, and Adrian Mirante as Joey Henderson-Taylor. Who else can't wait for these series? ---- All New Music! Who else is ready for all this music! Recently, Wiki Channel released six new singles, all from very talented artists! Two of those six singles were released by Wiki Channel recording artists, Jessica Willows. You can also catch this talented young lady on Miss Good Girl and G.I. Jennings. If you haven't listened to Fighter and My Heart Will Go On, you should now! Another one of those singles were sung by East Meets West's very own Chesney Ramirez, titled Shake. The song was very upbeat, and we are all proud of her very first single! Also added to that was High School Story's Karli James, singing a band new wiki Channel hit, Oxygen! Also included were famous singing duo, Lilly & Abby, with a new single, Call it Whatever, and De'Andre Chase III, ft. Nicole Martin, singing Guardian Angel. ---- Tremine? Recently, lots of buzz has been about Jasmine Byran and Trey Cameron, and we believe these rumors are true! According to Chatter, these two have been hanging out a lot recently, along with Olivia Staton and Aiden Kristoff. They were last seen at Tristan Conti's 18th birthday party, and they were together the whole time. According to unnamed sources, they were even caught kissing in a game of spin the bottle! Who else thinks they would be perfect together? Category:Blog posts